Insomnio
by Annie Park
Summary: April se ha quedado ha dormir con las tortugas esa noche. Desgraciadamente, tiene un insomnio terrible. Raph está en el dojo y disfruta de la compañía de unos buenos golpes. ¿Qué podría hacer April para poder dormir? (Es un One-Shot.) [Soy terrible para resúmenes, pero ojalá lo leas.]


**Insomnio.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Hey, hola. Soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic, así que espero que te guste. Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie. ¡Por favor, lee, revisa y comenta tu opinión!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (Ojalá lo fuera, jaja). Sin fin de lucro (de fan, para fans).

* * *

Abril dirigió una mirada adormilada hacia Donnie. De verdad tenía ganas de descansar; los párpados le pesaban mientras observaba cómo la tortuga de bandana morada jugueteaba con varios frascos de químicos, intentando crear retro-mutágeno. De pronto, sintió cómo la culpa le pesaba en el estómago; Donnie bostezaba cada dos minutos, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y la sangre se le inyectaba en los ojos más de lo que debería. Era obvio que estaba cansado. Pero trabajaba día y noche por culpa de ella. Bueno, teóricamente; pero aún así se sentía culpable. Ella deseaba tanto que su padre volviera a la normalidad, que no se había preocupado, o había siquiera pensado en lo mal que podía sentirse Donnie al respecto de trabajar día y noche. Porque para ser sinceros, ella no era de mucha ayuda; no es que no quisiera colaborar, pero el hecho de que Donnie le pidiera sustancias con nombres que no conocía y que comenzara a preguntarle sobre las diferentes técnicas que podía utilizar, de cuyo conocimiento no contaba, le hacían complicado brindarle apoyo.

—Donnie, creo que es hora de descansar. Podemos… seguir en la mañana.

La tortuga alzó los ojos castaños de su trabajo y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

—Está bien, Abril. Puedo seguir si lo deseas.

Abril frunció el ceño mientras el genio seguía tecleando cosas en su ordenador. Lo que había dicho no tenía el mísero sentido con lo que ella había mencionado. Seguro tenía sueño. Sus manos se deslizaron por el plástico de la mesilla de trabajo de Donnie hasta llegar a las manos de la tortuga.

—Hora de dormir, Donnie.

Ella pudo observar cómo el rubor corría por las mejillas del sujeto, con cautela y sigilo. Pero no la soltó.

—Claro, yo… Em, creo que guardaré la cosas, uh… —Donnie señaló detrás de su hombro torpemente. Y Abril no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

—Hasta mañana. —La chica se escabulló por los pasillos hasta llegar a la que ahora era su habitación .

Era un cuarto pequeño, y se diría así misma presuntuosa si alagaba lujos que no tenía. Simplemente había una cama aplastada contra la pared y una lámpara en la esquina de la habitación, situada sobre un antiguo mueble de madera que Abril se preguntó cómo bajaría hasta allí, es más, se preguntaba cómo es que la alcantarilla había podido tener muebles, pero no entraría en el tema. Le habían dicho que era la habitación de cuando Mikey era pequeño, por lo que un amarillo chillón y poco habitual decoraba las paredes, y aún podía observar varios juguetes regados en los montones de cajas que cubrían la mayor parte de la habitación. Ese lugar seguro se había convertido en bodega antes de que llegara.

Aún así, no se quejaba. Estaba más cómoda que nunca, entre las sábanas de algodón que se resbalaban por su cuerpo después de bañarse, a la hora de dormir. Y sentía la particular simpatía de las tortugas acompañándola, por lo que no era desagradable pasar el tiempo allí.

[…]

Abril abrió el refrigerador, paseando sus ojos desde la repisa más alta hasta la más baja. Un té dulce le haría bien. Bueno, al menos Donnie decía que refrescaba la mente. Sacó el envase con agua y abrió la alacena en busca de canela y polvo. Vertió un sobre entero de ambos ingredientes en el agua y le dio un sorbo. Entonces lo metió al pequeño horno para que se calentara; y al sacarlo, humeaba. Esperó para darle otro sorbo.

El estúpido insomnio debía irse con eso. Seguro.

La chica vagó por la sala de estar hasta llegar al dojo. Sus ojos se congelaron en la imagen de Raphael golpeando el árbol que se encontraba a la mitad del lugar.

Raphael no solía tener insomnio, ¿oh sí? Al menos no que ella sepa.

Sus pies no se movieron, se quedó varada en la entrada observando cómo los puños de Raph se tensaban a medida que chocaban contra la superficie rasposa del tronco. Abril no sabía si simplemente fingía que no le dolía, pero por la cara que tenía, suponía que sí lo hacía.

—No soy el único con insomnio, ¿eh? —El gruñido de Raph se escuchó ronco, pero ella sabía que no lo decía enojado; ella conocía muy bien su voz frustrada e irritada. Aún así, su cuerpo se congeló y contuvo el aliento helado en la garganta, sin saber qué responder. No sabía por qué, no es que ella estuviera haciendo algo malo. Solamente lo estaba observando. Aún así, se sintió como si la hubieran pillado robando algo.

—Al parecer. —Masculló, en respuesta. Golpeándose mentalmente.

Los hombros de Raph cayeron y dejó de golpear el árbol para volverse hacia Abril. Sus ojos verdes la encontraron por un momento, y ella simplemente se quedó atascada en su lugar, sin saber si debía quedarse allí o salir corriendo.

Para su sorpresa, él le dirigió una media sonrisa, con ojos cautivadores.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Funciona.

Ella no reaccionó al instante.

—Intentar… ¿qué? —Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas.

Raph casi se rió.

—¿Golpearlo? —Señaló detrás de él—. Funciona.

Ella soltó una tímida risa mientras se adentraba al lugar. El olor a dulce con canela se filtró en su nariz y su estómago crujió en respuesta.

—Así que… —Comenzó— ¿Tu técnica para el insomnio es golpear algo hasta cansarte?

Raphael la miró divertido ante su pregunta.

—No, simplemente pienso en otra cosa para distraerme; después me viene el sueño.

Abril lo miró antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a él. Tomó un sorbo de su té hasta dejar que el calor le nublara la mente por unos segundos.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué piensas? —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Raph miró involuntariamente sus puños, que se habían vuelto tensos.

—En… no sé. En controlar mi ira.

—¿Golpeando un árbol? Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

—Para mí sí.

Se hizo un silencio pesado y ella decidió seguir escrutándolo. Raph y ella casi no hablaban, de hecho, no hablaban nunca. Era raro que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Entonces, ¿tu plan es romperte las manos para poder dormir? —Bromeó, tratando de quitarle tensión a la atmósfera. Y funcionó.

Él le sonrió. Abril nunca lo había visto detalladamente cuando sonreía, pero sus facciones realmente cambiaban a mejor. Sus pómulos realmente se alineaban a la perfección, y sus mejillas se ampliaban de manera que se veía increíblemente adorable.

—Algo así. —Él se encogió de hombros.

Instintivamente, la chica levantó ambos brazos, deslizando sus manos entre las de la tortuga. Fingió inspeccionarlas, para después sonreírle, con los ojos hechos rendijas.

—Parece que está funcionando. —Su dedo tocó uno de los suyos, señalándolo—. Aquí. Ya tienes los dedos chuecos.

Ella se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar la lacónica risa que salió de los labios de Raph. Una risa libre de sarcasmo y repleta de alegría.

—Cierto, ¿eh? —Respondió.

Los hombros de Abril se relajaron y dejó que una hermosa sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Ella se recostó sobre la madera del tronco y palmeó su lado izquierdo, sonriendo. Raph inmediatamente se dejó caer a su lado, chocando la piel de su hombro contra el de la chica. Abril juntó ambas piernas y las estrechó contra su pecho, tomando de nuevo del té caliente.

—¿Te gusta mucho eso de golpear cosas?

Raphael volvió a reír.

—De vez en cuando. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

Ella asintió y dejó el vaso con poco contenido líquido a su lado. Resbaló sus manos por la piel de sus brazos. Realmente hacía frío a esa hora de la noche.

—¿Eso del entrenamiento ayuda a mantener el calor?

Raph miró sus sais. Se levantó en medio del cómodo silencio y le tendió la mano.

—A veces.

Ella meditó antes de estrecharle la mano, gustosa. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa placentera.

—¿Piensas entrenarme a las tres de la madrugada?

Raphael se encogió de hombros, y hundió los labios.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tomo eso como un sí —Soltó una lacónica risa.

—Bien. Calentamiento —Los ojos de Raph se iluminaron mientras la luz entraba desde la parte más alta del techo—: Golpea el árbol.

Abril se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del pobre árbol? —Raph sonrió, de nuevo. Y la verdad, le gustaba la manera en que ella lo hacía sonreír.

—Sólo hazlo. —Respondió.

Ella se acercó y lanzó el puño contra el tronco, sintiendo los músculos de su mano relajarse, mientras el frío se alejaba por un momento. Volteó a ver a Raph, observando cómo su cara se crispaba.

—Así no.

Ella resopló ante su comentario.

—¿Entonces?

Él situó sus manos sobre su barbilla, levantando su rostro.

—Mantén la vista en tu objetivo.

—Lo estoy…—Murmuró, sintiendo la mano de él deslizarse por su brazo hasta sus codos— haciendo. —Su voz simplemente se perdió.

—Codos arriba —Viajó hasta delante de ella, y le colocó las manos encima de los hombros, apretándolos—. Hombros sueltos.

Abril no lo estaba escuchando. ¿Siempre habían sido así de… perfectos, sus ojos? ¿Siempre habían sido así de verdes, brillantes y profundos? Y a esa distancia… hubieran derretido a cualquier chica, seguro.

—Ajá. —Murmuró ella.

Raph le lanzó una mirada confusa ante su respuesta inconclusa, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

Demonios, ¿era normal que ella se sintiera de esa forma? ¿Que sintiera que las piernas se le hacían agua? No es que ella pasara mucho tiempo con Raphael, pero sabía que no se había sentido así antes, cuando él estaba cerca.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —La divertida voz sarcástica e irónica que salió de los labios de Raphael la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos.

Abril tuvo que contener el rubor que amenazaba con asomarse a su rostro. Seguro le había estado mirando de manera extraña. Muy extraña.

—Uh… No. Nada. Nada en la cara —Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras se alejaba bruscamente de él.

Raph sólo la miró de forma extraña, confundido.

—¿Bien?

—Bien. —Ahí estaba otra vez la risa nerviosa—. Uh… creo que funcionó eso de golpear cosas. Ya sabes, golpear… el árbol —¿Cuándo demonios se había convertido en una bola de nervios?— Tenías razón. Iré… Uh… —Abril retrocedió, con pasos torpes— Allá.

Golpeándose mentalmente, el rubor corrió por sus mejillas. Entonces, su pie chocó contra las armas colocadas en la entrada. El rubor incrementó mientras levantaba con manos torpes las cosas. Demonios, demonios, demonios y más demonios.

—Mierda… —Masculló.

La agilidad de Raph fue suficiente para levantar todo rápidamente.

—Qué torpe —le dijo.

Abril tardó sólo un segundo en descubrir que aquello había sido una broma. Se rió, sin ganas.

Y su diminuto puño de golpeó el hombro de Raph como respuesta; e inmediatamente lamentó hacerlo al observar cómo los músculos del brazo se le tensaban, haciendo que ella se derritiera de pies a cabeza.

El insomnio. Sí. Eso era todo. El insomnio le estaba haciendo que pensara esas cosas.

—Em… creo que, tengo que ir a dormir.

Raph se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el árbol.

—Bien —le respondió.

Ella le sonrió.

—Seguro. Hasta… Hasta mañana.

Él no contestó. Pero se giró en el último instante para decirle adiós con la mano.

La observó salir del dojo, con las mejillas rojas. Él sabía que ella era de su hermano Donnie. Teóricamente. Él lo sabía. Pero no podía negar (y podía entender el por qué), que Abril se le había hecho especialmente atractiva esa noche.

* * *

 _Si has llegado hasta el final de la historia, pues muchas gracias. ¡Please, review! Me encantaría saber tu opinión._


End file.
